Sometimes Love Needs Guidance
by GleeThings
Summary: Finn and Quinn are dating, although the rest of the glee club know they shouldn't be together. Puck and Rachel join forces and plot to break them up and keep the pieces for themselves. Set during season 2. Mostly focusing on Finn/Rachel, however it will include some Puck/Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you read any more of my stories, then you will know I have quite a few multi-chapter fics that I'm writing at the moment. I don't know why I do it to myself, but whenever I have a new idea, I can't resist and write it straight away. Anyway, I promise I will update them all regularly, instead of leaving you waiting for months.**

**All you need to know for this story is that it starts during the season 2 episode 'Rumours.' Everything that happens before the episode has still happened, however, I will be altering the rest of the series (for the sake of the fic). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel stared at the football field with a million thoughts rushing through her head. Other than herself, the bleachers were empty and silent. Football practice wasn't on so the field was also empty. It was the perfect place for Rachel to be alone with her thoughts.

Earlier that day, Finn had sung a duet with Quinn. They had sung Fleetwood Mac 'I don't want to know' for the weeks 'Rumours' theme. Seeing them as a couple broke Rachel's heart, and she believed Finn should sing with her. After all, they sounded so much better together than Finn with Quinn. As if the duet wasn't bad enough, Quinn told them that she doesn't trust Rachel, and the only way she'll stay with Finn is if he doesn't sing with Rachel.

How could Quinn really tell Finn that he couldn't sing with Rachel any more? More importantly, would Finn really go through with it to keep dating Quinn? The whole thing was ridiculous in Rachel's opinion. Quinn had no right to tell Finn what he could or couldn't do, she had no power over him. Yet Finn didn't argue with her, he just went along with it. It infuriated Rachel that Quinn thought of herself so highly, and that Finn allowed her to.

As Rachel tried to sort through her thoughts, she heard footsteps walking towards her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Puck walking in her direction. He sat down on the row behind Rachel without a word to her. Rachel turned back around, ignoring Puck's presence.

"What Quinn said today sucks, right?" Puck eventually broke the silence.

"What do you want, Noah?" Rachel asked, without looking at him.

"You still love Finn, don't you?" He asked. That caught Rachel off guard. Why would he say that?

"I said, what do you want?" Rachel turned so she could look at Puck. She gave him a stern look that caused him to sigh.

"I have a proposition," Puck got right to the point. "But I need your help."

"Why would you need my help?" Rachel frowned in confusion. She rarely spoke to Puck any more, so why would he need her?

"I want to break up Finn and Quinn." Puck admitted, looking straight ahead of him instead of at Rachel. "And I can't do that without you."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in surprise and shock. Why would Puck, of all people, want to break up Finn and Quinn? And why would he ask for Rachel's help with it? This was certainly a conversation Rachel never imagined having with Puck.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You still love Finn. I still love Quinn. We break them up and keep the pieces for ourselves." Puck told her, looking at her properly for the first time.

"You love Quinn?" This conversation just got more and more surprising. Rachel could hardly believe that it was happening. All this seemed to come completely out of the blue.

"It's not that surprising." Puck told her with a sigh.

"What about Lauren?" Rachel reminded him.

"She was supposed to be a distraction." Puck looked away again, avoiding Rachel's gaze. "But it didn't work."

Rachel nodded and turned back around, processing her new found information. It was strange to think Puck still had feelings for Quinn, even after all this time. But then again, Rachel still had feelings for Finn after all this time. Then a thought occurred to Rachel, causing her to frown. She whizzed around again to look at Puck.

"If you loved Quinn, why would you help Lauren dig up all the 'Lucy Caboosey' crap?"

Puck sighed and looked down. "I didn't know we would find that stuff; and when we did, I thought maybe Finn would break up with her for not being honest with him." Puck began to play with his hands before muttering, "obviously not."

Rachel turned back around again. She looked right ahead of her and thought for a while. After a few minutes in silence, Puck spoke again.

"So are you going to help me, or not?"

Rachel stayed silent for a few moments, contemplating things. She ultimately shook her head. "No, Puck. Breaking up a happy couple is despicable."

"A 'happy couple?'" Puck repeated, quirking an eyebrow at the back of Rachel's head. "You honestly believe they're a 'happy couple?'"

Rachel shrugged. "At times."

"And people think I'm stupid." Puck grumbled, causing Rachel to turn to him and scowl. "Do you see them getting married and living happily ever after?"

"I don't know..." Rachel said quietly. The thought caused a sharp pain in her chest.

"Everyone knows they don't belong together." Puck said confidently. "Everyone knows Finn belongs with you."

"That's not true..." Rachel weakly argue, trying to hide the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Please Rachel," Puck looked at her doubtfully. "Even Quinn knows it!"

"Now that is definitely not true." Rachel almost laughed at Puck's words.

"Is it?" Puck leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Then why won't she let you and Finn sing a freaking duet together at nationals?"

Rachel didn't have an answer, so instead, she turned back around. Puck made some good points. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as everyone thought he was.

"So?" He asked. Hope apparent in his voice.

"No." Rachel told him, less convincingly than last time.

"Come on!" Puck said. "We'd be doing them a favour too. It'll be a win-win-win-win!"

"How will we be doing_ them_ a favour?" Rachel asked.

"Have they seemed happy to you recently?" Puck questioned.

"Well, no..."

"You know why?" Puck seemed determined to get Rachel's help. "Because of their history. Quinn cheated on him in the past, so he now doesn't trust her. He chose you over her in the past, so now she views you as a threat. Their relationship revolves around a lack of trust and deceit."

"That still doesn't give us the right to interfere." Rachel argued, looking at Puck.

"We'd be saving them." Puck told her. "They just need a little help finding who they really belong with. Help from _us_."

"I don't know..."

"Rachel," Puck said sternly. "We both know I'm going to convince you; so we can either argue about this for another half hour, or save us both some time and give in now."

Rachel looked at him for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. She had the impulse to argue, yet no arguments left. Eventually, she sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"So, we have a deal?"

"Yes."

A wide smile spread across Puck's face and he held up a hand for Rachel to shake. Rachel shook Puck's hand without looking at him, clearly not proud of her decision.

* * *

**A/N: I would appreciate any reviews with ideas about how they will break up the couple. Also, you can let me know if you want me to continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is really just a filler chapter, which I hate, but I tried to make it as entertaining as possible. Sorry if anyone's disappointed, I promise next chapter will be better!**

* * *

Rachel walked purposefully down the hall, towards the auditorium, where she was meeting Puck. It was the day after she had agreed to help him break up Finn and Quinn and she felt an undeniable feeling of guilt drowning her. It didn't feel right breaking up a couple for her own selfish reasons, but she knew she wanted to do it.

What if Finn and Quinn were meant to be together and she was ruining their chance at happiness? She couldn't live with herself if that happened. She couldn't ruin someone's happy ever after, just so she could get hers. Also, if anyone found out about their plan, they would hate both Puck and Rachel for doing it. They had good intentions, but would anyone else see it that way?

When she reached the auditorium doors, she made her way inside. She saw Puck sat on the edge of the stage with his legs hanging above the floor. She walked to him and sat down without a word.

"So, you decided to show?" Puck said eventually, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean? We agreed to meet here." Rachel frowned in confusion.

"I know, but I thought you might have chickened out." Puck admitted as he swung his legs back and forth.

"I thought about it." Rachel confessed.

"Then why didn't you?" Puck asked, looking properly at Rachel.

"Because I'm too in love with Finn." Rachel admitted quietly and she avoided Puck's gaze.

"Right." Puck nodded in understanding and looked down.

"Just so you know, what we're about to do is deplorable." Rachel said. She figured letting Puck know that she wasn't proud of what they were planning would make her feel slightly better. It didn't.

"I know." Puck nodded. "But it's for the greater good." He reminded her.

"Good point." Rachel smiled slightly. "I suppose it's one of those situations where the ends justify the means."

"What?" Puck frowned in confusion and Rachel remembered who she was dealing with.

"It means that you can use bad or immoral methods as long as you accomplish something good by using them." Rachel explained causing Puck to nod in understanding.

"Right, well can we just get started?" Puck asked in a more cheerful tone. "You're already making my brain hurt." He added with a small frown.

Rachel shot Puck a hostile glance but nodded. "How would we actually break them up?"

It was easy to say that they were going to break a couple up; but actually doing it was another matter. How would you go about doing something like that? It seemed like a challenge.

"I think we have to start small." Puck mused out loud. "We can't make our plan too obvious."

"Right." Rachel nodded. "I googled how to break a couple up last night," Puck rolled his eyes but continued to listen. "It said you have to become a confidant to the person you want to be with."

"What do you mean?"

"They can trust you and rely on you." Rachel explained again.

The pair stayed silent while they thought about their plan. It was a hard thing to do without people finding out. They thought in silence for a few moments before Rachel spoke.

"Finn and I always communicate through music," She said. Puck looked at her to see where she was going with the thought. "So I could sing a song to him in Glee this afternoon to let him no I'm not giving up on him."

"But where does that get me and Quinn?" Puck frowned, he should have known Rachel would be selfish with this plan.

"Well, Quinn is going to be mad that I'm not backing down." Rachel said, as if the rest of the explanation was obvious. The blank look she was receiving from Puck and the fact he stayed silent prompted her to continue. "When Quinn complains about the mole in her relationship, she is going to want to complain to someone." Puck still didn't catch on and Rachel sighed. "She can complain to you! You can be her confidant!"

"Ohhh." Puck nodded in understanding as the penny finally dropped. "That's a good idea." He complimented. Rachel smiled proudly.

"Well, I'll leave you to think of a song to sing." Puck stood up and got ready to leave.

"Wait." Rachel also stood and stopped him. "What are we going to call our plan?" Puck frowned and wondered why they would need a name for it. Rachel must have known what he was thinking and continued. "If we don't have a name, people will know what we're up to if they overhear us."

"Oh, right." Puck nodded and thought for a moment. "I've got it!" He said eventually. "Operation Destroyer."

"Destroyer?" Rachel repeated with a frown.

"We are _destroying_ their relationship." Puck explained with a smirk.

"We aren't calling it that."

"Why?" Puck asked, like a child who had been told they couldn't get a new toy.

"It's too... brutal."

"Then what do you have in mind?" Puck asked.

Rachel stayed quiet for a few moments while she thought about it. Then a look a realisation crossed over her face. "Operation Happy Ever After!"

"No." Puck said sternly.

"Why?" Rachel said in a whiny voice. "We are breaking them up so we can all live _Happily Ever After."_

"No. Way." Puck shook his head firmly.

"We're calling it Operation Happy Ever After, otherwise, I'm out."

Puck frowned and thought about this for a moment. "Fine." He muttered.

"Good." Rachel smiled in satisfaction.

"Why do you have to be such a girl?"

Rachel smiled proudly before grabbing her bag and leaving the auditorium.

* * *

Rachel sat in the choir room with the rest of the Glee club. Everyone was chatting enthusiastically, except her. For some reason, she had a nervous flutter in her stomach, despite having sung in front of the Glee Club a million times. It was probably because this time she had ulterior motives.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room and Rachel sat up, preparing herself to perform. She took a glance to Finn who was already seated behind his drum kit, looking towards Quinn. Rachel moved her gaze to Quinn who was smiling at Finn. The pain that attacked Rachel's chest every time she saw them as a couple came by right on cue. She looked to Puck who took a seat behind Quinn, he smile t her encouragingly.

"Alright guys," Mr Schuester clapped his hands together as he made his way to the centre of the room. "Who's up first today?"

Rachel confidently raised her hand into the air until he looked at her. "If it's OK with you I'd like to do my own reinterpretation of my favourite Fleetwood Mac song." She said as she accepted the microphone Mr. Schue was offering her.

"Which one?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Go you own way." She informed him, and the rest of the room. "It's a song about the tragic break up between Lindsey Buckingham and Stevie Nicks." Rachel stood up and walked to the centre of the room. "Traditionally, it's sung by a man, but today Rachel Berry is going to put her own feminine twist on it." She gave one more glance to Puck who gave her an encouraging thumbs-up. "Hit it." She told the band.

Rachel looked to Finn as the song started, directing the words to him.

_Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel_

Rachel took her eyes away from Finn and set them on Quinn. Quinn frowned at her and Rachel knew she was surprised by her choice of song. The look showed she knew it was for Finn and she wasn't happy.

_If I could_  
_Maybe I'd give you my world_  
_How can I_  
_When you won't take it from me_

Puck leant forward towards Quinn and whispered in her ear. "Is she seriously singing the to Finn?"

Quinn looked at Puck from over her shoulder. "I think so." She said in disbelief. Puck smirked when Quinn turned back around, her face full of anger.

_You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way_

As Rachel began the second verse, she took the microphone from the stand and walked towards Finn. As she sang, she walked around him, directing the words to him.

_Tell me why  
Everything turned around  
Packing up,  
Shacking up's all you wanna do  
If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you_

Rachel couldn't help herself and gave one more glance to Quinn. Her look was full of anger, disbelief and surprise. Rachel knew she had hit home with this performance.

_You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way_

As she sang the last note, one last look to Finn revealed a smile on his face. He wasn't mad at her for singing the song to him. His smile spread onto Rachel's face as she ended the song, greeted by a round of applause.

As the applause died down, Quinn spoke, "Don't you think it's maybe a little inappropriate that you chose to sing a love song to my guy?"

Rachel looked over to her in surprise. She knew Quinn wouldn't be happy, though she didn't expect her to call Rachel out on it in front of the rest of the glee club. Rachel also couldn't believe how Quinn could act like she had done no wrong whilst being in a relationship. It made Rachel's blood boil and she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"You're such a hypocrite!" Rachel told her in frustration. She saw Puck's eyebrows raise in surprise. "You Little Miss Perfect Prom Queen! You're a cheater who cheats in cheap motels with Sam."

"Nothing's going on between Sam and I!" Quinn insisted.

"How do you honestly expect anyone to believe you, Quinn." Rachel asked, causing everyone else in the room to go deadly silent. "You've cheated on Finn with Puck before and had his baby. Then you cheated on Sam with Finn. Why would anyone believe that you wouldn't do it again?"

Quinn looked down and stood up. "Rachel, I've made mistakes, there's no need to remind me. But I've also learnt my lesson." Quinn walked to the middle of the room so she was next to Rachel. "I care about Finn, and I know better than to let him go again. I think you need to accept that, and move on."

Rachel was left at a loss of words and looked down at the floor. Once Quinn was happy that Rachel wasn't going to say anything else, she began to walk out of the room. She put her hand on Finn's shoulder as she passed him and gave him a small smile that he returned.

"OK guys, I think that'll be it for today." Mr. Schuester ended the session. Everyone filed out the room in a relatively quiet manner, leaving Rachel stood in the centre alone.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is where the real drama begins, so please stick with me. Leave me a review, let me know what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Quinn sat on the bleachers looking down at the football field. She could see Finn practising with Coach Beiste and a few other football players. It wasn't an official practise, so most of the team wasn't there. She watched his tall form throw the ball over most of the field and another of the players effortlessly catch it. She found some sort of comfort watching him play football and it helped her clear her head.

On her mind was what had happened in Glee Club. She was tired of having the reputation of a cheater, just because she'd made a few mistakes in the past. No one believed a word she said, despite the fact she was telling the truth when she said she wasn't cheating on Finn with Sam. What annoyed her most, was the way that Rachel humiliated her in front of everyone. Reminding them all of the terrible things she had done in the past.

If what Rachel had done in Glee wasn't bad enough, she was currently sitting further down the bleachers watching the football players. There was not a doubt in Quinn's mind that she was watching Finn and that enraged her even more. Rachel needed to respect that fact that Quinn was in a relationship with Finn. She needed to back off and let them be happy, otherwise they would be having more problems soon. She watched the small brunette with anger in her eyes for a few moments before she was interrupted.

"If looks could kill, Rachel Berry would be no longer with us." A familiar voice came from behind Quinn. The person then stepped onto the seat next to Quinn and sat next to her.

"If only we were so lucky." Quinn joked, not needing to look at the boy to know it was him.

Puck looked down and chuckled at the girl. Quinn took her eyes off Rachel and looked at him, a smile playing on her own lips.

"What are you doing here, Puck?" She asked, though she didn't complain.

"You seemed upset after what happened in Glee Club." Puck shrugged and looked at her. She looked down at her hands as soon as their eyes met.

"Well wouldn't you?" Quinn asked quietly. "I'm never going to be able to forget about the mistakes I've made because I have Berry to remind me every day."

"Not every day..." Puck said. "Maybe every other day." He corrected with a smile. Quinn laughed slightly at his joke.

"No one's going to trust me ever again." Quinn stated while she played with her hands. "Especially not Finn. I've cheated on him before, so why wouldn't he think I'd do it again?"

"I just want you to know," Puck turned to Quinn so he could look at her, even though she wasn't looking at him. "I believe you when you say you haven't cheated on Finn."

"Really?" Quinn asked, looking up and locking eyes with Puck.

"Really." He nodded in confirmation. "Quinn, you're a good person. You're beautiful, inside and out. If Finn doesn't trust you, then to hell with him, it doesn't matter. You need a guy who would trust you, no matter what you say. If you give him your word, he should believe it without question. If Finn doesn't, it's his loss."

"Thanks, Puck." Quinn said quietly with a small smile.

"It's no problem."

"So you really believe me?" She asked, hopefully.

"Without a doubt." Puck nodded and rubbed Quinn's hand reassuringly.

"Finn's a great guy," Quinn said, looking down at the field where Finn continued working hard. "And, don't get me wrong, I'm happy with him; it's just..." She paused to think and took a deep breath. "I wish he would trust me. You see him when he's dating Rachel, and he believes every word that comes out of her annoying little mouth." Tears filled Quinn's eyes as it all got too much for her.

Puck pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back reassuringly. "It's OK." He assured her.

"But when he's with me," Quinn continued, her voice weak with tears. "He doesn't believe me. He believes stupid rumours that, most of the time, he finds out from that hobbit!" Quinn pointed towards Rachel from over her shoulder. Puck pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Quinn, listen to me," He said seriously. "Relationships are built on trust, so if he doesn't trust you, it's his own loss."

"You're right." Quinn nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Maybe I'll speak to him about it to hear his thoughts. If he doesn't think he can trust me," Quinn lifted a shoulder sadly. "I suppose it won't work out."

Puck smiled at her sadly, though inside he felt hope. Hope that maybe it will be easier to break up Finn and Quinn than he initially thought.

"Thanks for helping me Puck." Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around Puck.

"I'm happy to help."

* * *

Quinn searched the halls for any sign of Finn, but he was nowhere to be found. She was now checking places she'd already been, but he still wasn't there. She walked past his locker and saw Kurt down the hall. She walked towards him and stopped by Kurt's locker.

"Quinn Fabray," Kurt said when he realised she was waiting for him. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"Have you seen Finn?" She asked.

"Ah, my idiotic, yet oddly charming step-brother." Kurt smiled. Quinn frowned at him so he continued. "He was walking towards the choir room earlier."

"Thank you." Quinn said quickly as she was already walking down the hall.

When she reached the doorway to the choir room, she slowed down and peered in. Finn was sat on the piano stool, staring thoughtfully at the keys. Quinn knocked on the open door to gain his attention. He looked up at her in surprise and smiled slightly.

"Can I join you?" She asked as she stepped into the room.

"Of course." Finn waved her over and continued to stare at the piano.

"I think we need to talk." She said as she leant against the piano.

"I think we do." Finn nodded. "You first."

"I was talking to Puck earlier," She started. "And he reminded me that a relationship is built on trust." Quinn looked down sadly. "I don't think you trust me."

"It's not that." Finn sighed and looked down. "It's just that you've done it before-"

"But I learned my lesson!" Quinn assured him, tears somehow finding their way into her eyes. It hurt her knowing he didn't trust her.

"I know, Quinn." Finn said softly. "But when I saw you in that motel with Sam, it was hard not to think there was something going on."

Quinn nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "But you have to believe me, there is nothing going on."

"I know that now," Finn assured her. "Sam told me about the whole losing his house thing."

"So the only reason you believe me is because you have proof now, not because you trust my word." Quinn mumbled as she played with her hands.

Finn sighed and slid along the seat so there was room next to him. He then patted the new space so Quinn could sit down. Quinn walked over and reluctantly sat next to him.

"Quinn, you do understand why I would get jealous don't you?" Finn asked as he put his hand on Quinn's knee.

"Because you don't trust me."

"No, it's not that." Finn wrapped an arm around Quinn. "It's because, look at you. You're absolutely beautiful; and your personality is just as beautiful as your looks. I suppose, it's hard for me to believe that no other guy would do _anything _to be with you."

Quinn smiled slightly and looked at Finn. "That's really why you're worried? Because you're scared other guys like me?"

Finn nodded and Quinn's smile grew. She stood up and and walked to the other side of Finn, taking a seat on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Finn, you don't need to worry." She assured him, resting her forehead against Finn's. "Even if other guys did like me, I only have eyes for you."

"Really?" Finn asked as he wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist.

"Of course." She nodded. "You're one charming quarterback."

Finn pulled his signature half-smile and closed the small gap between them. He pressed his lips against Quinn's and put his hand through her hair. Quinn smiled against Finn's lips as she pulled away.

"I love you, Finn." Quinn smiled.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rachel wandered through the halls, searching for Finn. She hadn't spoken to him since she had sung 'Go Your Own Way' to the Glee club and she didn't know how he felt about it. As she turned a corner, she spotted Finn routing around in his locker for some books. She walked towards him and leant against the locker next to him until he gave her his attention.

"Oh, Hey Rach." He pulled his half-smile and looked down at her. "What's up?"

"I'm glad you asked." Rachel replied with a smile, he didn't seem mad at her like Quinn was. "I've been putting a lot of thought into song ideas for our duet at nationals and-"

"I think Quinn made it quite clear we won't be singing a duet together at nationals, Rachel." Finn interrupted, though he didn't seem happy about it.

"You're seriously going to let her control you like that?" Rachel asked disapprovingly with a frown.

"I'm not letting her control me."

"No, you're just doing what she tells you while she isn't thinking of your happiness." Rachel corrected.

"No, I'm doing what I have to do to make my relationship work." Finn closed his locker door and began walking down the hall. Rachel rolled her eyes tiredly and walked after him.

"Finn, I know relationships take sacrifice, but I think sacrificing your happiness is taking it a little far."

"Quinn makes me happy." Finn stated. Rachel felt a pang of pain hit her chest. She couldn't help feeling that Finn said that just to get a cruel dig at her.

"Quinn shouldn't be the _only_ thing that makes you happy, Finn." Rachel reminded him. She almost had to run to keep up with his long strides.

Finn sighed and stopped walking, turning to face Rachel. "You don't think I know that?"

"Then why are you going along with this?" Rachel asked him.

"Because that's what will make her happy and feel comfortable." Finn told her.

"Quinn has no right to tell you what to do, just so that she feels more comfortable that nothing is happening between us."

"Just like the time when you tried to keep me off the football team so you would 'feel more comfortable?'" Finn retorted.

"That was a completely different situation." Rachel argued.

"Was it? You know something Rachel, I think you're a little hypocritical. Back when we were dating, you tried to make me choose between you and football; now Quinn is making me choose between her and a duet with you. They are the exact same situations! Apart from when Quinn feels insecure, it's unacceptable."

Rachel looked down to avoid Finn's eyes. "A girl like Quinn would never feel insecure." She said quietly. "She's just doing this because she hates me."

"No she isn't!" Finn sighed and ran a stressful hand through his hair. "Look Rachel, Quinn wants to be with me and you've made it no secret that you do too. Quinn is doing anything in her power to keep me from going back to you and, honestly, I understand why she's doing it. I think you just need to accept that and stop playing the victim in this whole situation!"

"A thousand years." Rachel said quietly as she looked up at Finn. "By Christina Perri."

"What?" Finn asked in confusion.

"That's the song I thought we could sing at nationals." Rachel watched as Finn's face turned from anger to apologetic.

She didn't wait to see what his next words would be, she turned around and walked away from him.

* * *

**A/N: Should I continue this story? What do you want to see happen?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to address some of the issues some of you had with the last chapter. Firstly, the reason I put the Fuinn scene in was because they are supposed to be dating, don't worry, it won't last though; this IS a Finchel fic. Secondly, the reason I made Finn be horrible to Rachel was for a reason, that also won't last though. For the beginning of this fic, I think it's important to remember that Rachel and Puck are trying to break Fuinn up, so they are going to be a couple and Rachel may seem slightly desperate at times. I apologise for that, but assure you that it will be over soon.**

**Anyway, sorry for the long A/N, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and walked over to the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed when she saw herself. Her eyes had dark rings under them from lack of sleep; she couldn't sleep thinking about what Finn had said to her the day before. She needed to 'stop playing the victim.' Rachel didn't think she was playing the victim at all, she was acting the way she was being treated. As Rachel looked in the mirror and ran Finn's words over in her mind, she heard the bathroom door open again.

"Excuse me, I'm going to need you all to evacuate the room." She heard Puck's voice say.

She watched in the mirror as the other girls left, glaring at Puck as they did. When everyone had left, Rachel turned back around.

"Noah, this is the girls' bathroom, you're not supposed to be in here."

"But this is important." Puck said as he walked over and leant against the wall next to Rachel. "Where the hell were you this morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you freaking stood me up!" Puck said in annoyance. Rachel sighed as she remembered she was supposed to meet Puck. "Anyway, what's wrong with you? You look like hell."

"Thanks, Puck." Rachel said sarcastically with narrowed eyes.

"Seriously, what's up?" Puck didn't sound interested in what she had to say, he sounded like he was trying to be polite. That didn't matter to Rachel though, she just needed someone to talk to.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Puck asked with a frown. He looked around the bathroom and then his frown faded. "Oh," He said understandingly. "If you like I can turn on the hand dryer so I don't hear you?"

It was Rachel's turn to frown now. "No, not that!" She said. "I mean _Operation Happy Ever After._"

"What now, Berry?" Puck said with a sigh. "If I knew you'd take so much convincing I would have done this myself."

"Finn yelled at me yesterday." Rachel sat quietly, staring at the sink.

Puck stayed silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Because I'm 'playing the victim' in the whole Finn/Quinn situation. He wants me to move on." Rachel turned around so Puck couldn't see the tears that were filling her eyes.

"He doesn't mean that." Puck assured her. "He's just saying that because he knows that you have the power to win him back. At the moment he thinks that Quinn is the one for him, give him a week and he'll be doubting himself. In fact, I bet he's already thinking he made a mistake with Quinn, which is why he snapped at you."

"You honestly think that?" Rachel asked, slowly turning to face Puck.

"I really do." Puck smiled briefly. "Now come on, pull yourself together and win Finn back!"

* * *

As Puck walked onto the football field for practice, he could see Finn running to warm up. He immediately headed in Finn's direction to have a word with him, and Finn stopped the minute he saw Puck on his way over. They met each other in the middle and greeted each other.

"Where have you been lately, man?" Finn asked casually as they walked to get helmets.

"Nowhere special." Puck shrugged. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Puck nudged Finn with his arm.

Finn stopped walking and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw Rachel this morning." Puck stated.

"How was she?" Finn was acting nonchalant, but it was just that: acting. Rachel had seemed upset when Finn snapped at her and he had been concerned about how she was doing since then.

"Not too great, dude." Puck said honestly. "She looks like hell."

"I didn't mean to upset her."

"You apparently shouted at her." Puck reminded him.

"I wouldn't say I shouted..." Finn tried to defend himself to make himself feel better. It didn't work.

"What you did wasn't cool man." Puck told him. "I know I don't exactly treat girls with a lot of respect, but you know that Rachel is sensitive as hell when it comes to you. Telling her to quit playing the victim is just brutal."

"I know." Finn ran a hand through his hair and picked up a helmet. "I felt awful all last night."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Puck asked. "Go apologise to her!"

"But we have practice."

"I think you'll be OK to miss _one _practice."

"Ok." Finn nodded. "I'll go speak to her." He began to walk away before stopping and whizzing around. "Wait. When did you get so bothered about Rachel."

Puck shrugged casually. "Let's just say, I find it hard to believe it's over between the two of you."

"But I'm dating Quinn." Finn reminded him as he walked backwards towards the changing room.

"I know." Puck nodded. "But you can't predict the future, right?"

Finn shrugged and jogged away from him. Puck sighed and turned around, catching sight of Quinn in the bleachers. Quinn looked up in time to lock eyes with Puck. Puck instantly smiled before he could stop himself and lifted a hand to wave to her. She waved back with an equal smile, not even noticing Finn leaving the field.

* * *

Even from down the hall, Finn could hear Rachel running scales to warm up her voice in the choir room. He automatically smiled at the sound of her voice; a habit he still wasn't out of from when they were dating. The thing was, he didn't want to get out of the habit. She had a beautiful voice that triggered something inside him. He loved it.

When he got to the door, he peaked through the glass and saw that Rachel was stood by the piano. Brad the piano guy was helping by playing the... well, piano. The first thing Finn noticed was that Puck was right: she didn't look herself. The dark rings under her eyes were the indication that she was stressed.

Finn knocked on the door before opening it. Rachel instantly turned around to see who the intruder was; her face dropped when she saw it was Finn.

"This is a _private_ rehearsal, Finn." She said stubbornly, turning back to Brad.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Finn entered the room slowly. "Brad, can you give us a minute?"

Brad nodded and began to rise from his seat. Rachel whirled around to face Brad and directed, "Brad, sit."

She turned back to Finn with narrowed eyes. "I have nothing to say to you Finn and I want to rehearse, so please leave."

"You may not have anything you want to say to me, but I have things I want to say to you." Finn replied with desperation in his voice.

"I don't care." Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"Look, Brad." Finn turned to Brad now. "I was awful to Rachel yesterday. I said some things I didn't mean. I really want to apologise to her and I'd really appreciate it if I could do it privately."

Brad looked to Rachel as if asking permission to leave. After a moments hesitation, Rachel reluctantly nodded. They stood in silence and watched as Brad left and closed the door behind him.

Finn looked to Rachel who was staring intently at the floor. An awkward silence fell among them and began to feel suffocating to Finn. He watched as Rachel walked to sit on one of the chairs. He decided that he would have to suck it up and say something.

"Rachel, I just wanted to say that I'm so so sorry." He walked over and sat on the chair next to Rachel.

"Good." Rachel mumbled.

"I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday. And I certainly didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Well you did." Rachel said stubbornly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know, and I-"

"You know what hurt most?" Rachel interrupted, and then continued before Finn could answer. "The fact that you said I had made it obvious that I still had feelings for you. You _know _that in any given circumstance I would go back to you in a heart beat. You _know _that you are my kryptonite. Yet you still had no problem telling me you love Quinn."

"But I do love Quinn." Finn mumbled.

"I know that, Finn!" Rachel said loudly. "I have to watch you two be happy even though it kills me everyday inside." Rachel blinked back the tears that were threatening to invade her eyes.

"Do you want to know why I snapped yesterday?" Finn asked.

"I already know why: Because you're sick of my-"

"No, you don't." Finn interrupted. "When you make it known that you want to get back together with me, it's hard for me."

"Why? Most people would find it flattering."

Finn smiled slightly. "I think it is flattering. But it also gets me thinking about us and our relationship, and I'm worried that if I think about that too much I'll go running back to you." Rachel looked at Finn in confusion. "When you're as in love with someone as I was with you, that doesn't just go away in a few weeks."

"So... you still love me?" Rachel asked, failing miserably at her attempt to disguise her hopeful voice.

"I wouldn't say love..." Finn drawled. "But I still have strong feelings for you."

Rachel smiled and turned to Finn. "Then why are you with Quinn?"

"Because I have strong feelings for her too." Finn admitted. "I've hurt you two enough already by going back and forth, I don't want to keep putting you through that."

"I still don't get it." Rachel told him with a slight frown. "If you have feelings for both of us then why are you with her?"

"Because I'm in love with her and, at the moment, she's who I want to be with." Finn took Rachel's hands in his. "I don't want to hurt you, Rachel, and I really want you to be happy."

"I want to be happy to."

Finn smiled slightly. "Then you're going to have to stop doing this. You know Quinn hates it when people get involved with her relationships. You also know that when she gets annoyed, she'll hurt you much worse than I ever could."

"I understand." Rachel nodded. "But that doesn't stop me from wanting you."

Finn pulled his half smile. "That doesn't stop me from wanting to be your friend."

It was Rachel's turn to smile now. "Good." She told him. "Because you're not getting rid of me."

"Damn." Finn said sarcastically. "Come here." He opened his arms and brought Rachel into a hug.

As they hugged and began to joke around, glad to be friends again, both were too distracted to notice Quinn at the doorway, watching through the glass with narrow eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if anyone's disappointed, I got writers block. Leave me a review if you want me to continue this fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just in case you read my stories New York, The City Of Finchel or Work Hard, Play Hard, I'm sorry for deleting them. If I don't feel passionate about a story then I find it difficult to write and writing feels more like a chore than a hobby. Unfortunately, after the novelty of the new stories wore off, I realised I didn't know where to take the stories. I felt it as best to delete them instead of ruining them. If anyone read them and enjoyed them, feel free to get ideas from the story line and write your own version, it would be a compliment to me :)**

**Anyway, back to this story...**

* * *

The piercing sound of the school bell rang through the halls, and moments later, a pool of chattering children began to pour out of the classrooms. Among these teenagers was Finn Hudson. Finn walked towards the choir room for Glee Club practice, smiling at other members of the football team as he walked.

When he arrived, half of the Glee Club were already seated. He looked through them for a sign of Quinn but she hadn't arrived yet. He smiled at Puck and Rachel who were engrossed in a serious looking conversation. They had become a lot closer recently and Puck seemed concerned about Rachel a few days earlier. Finn suspected something going on between them and, strangely enough, it made him feel somewhat angry. He pushed those feelings aside and went to sit on some chairs by himself.

As the minutes past by, everyone had arrived apart from Quinn. Finn began to wonder if she had been sent home. Maybe she was ill, or maybe she had an accident. Just as he began to worry, she strolled through the door with the Queen Bee look on her face that she hadn't worn for a while. She walked confidently to Finn and smiled to him, taking the seat next to him.

"Hey, Honey." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Where have you been? You're later than usual." Finn asked, taking one of Quinn's hands and entwining their fingers.

Quinn shrugged casually. "I was just talking with Coach Sylvester."

Finn frowned at Sue's name. He really hated that woman. "What about?"

Before Quinn could answer, Mr. Schuster came walking into the room, instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay guys, if you could quiet down please." He said, putting his bag on top of the piano and facing the crowd of children. "I'm sorry I'm late but I was talking with Mr. Figgins and I have some good news. As you all know, Prom is in a couple of weeks and the school has been looking for a band to play. Well, Mr. Figgins has asked the Glee Club if we would like to sing at Prom!"

The room erupted into happy cheers and fist bumps. People began to talk about what songs they should sing and Mr. Schuster let them for a while.

Finn smiled and turned to Quinn saying, "I think we should sing Don't Stop Believing. We've always killed that number."

"I don't think a group of high school children are going to want to dance to a song from the 1980's." Quinn stated.

"But that's the first song that the Glee Club sang."

"But it's an old song. If it's not in the charts right now, I don't think they'll want to hear it."

"It's a great song! It's timeless!"

"Finn, what are you getting so upset about?" Quinn asked with a small smirk-like smile.

"Honestly?" Finn asked and waited for Quinn's nod. "You've always loved that song, you even sometimes sing it in the car on the way home. Now all of a sudden it's not good enough?"

Quinn took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not saying it's not good enough for me, I'm saying that everyone who _isn't _in the glee club won't see the significance of the song. They'll just be hearing a song that was popular thirty years ago."

Finn looked down and nodded. "I understand."

Quinn smiled and put her hand on Finn's knee. "Are you feeling OK? You seem a little stressed."

"I'm fine." Finn assured her. "I just thought that-" Finn stopped himself from answering, knowing that if he told her the truth, it was bound to start an argument. "It doesn't matter, I just didn't get much sleep last night." He lied.

Quinn nodded and turned to discuss the song list with the rest of the Glee club. Finn looked down guiltily. The truth was, he thought Quinn was dismissing the song because she knew that Finn would want to sing it with Rachel and she still hadn't given him permission to sing with her. Truth be told, it did bother him that Quinn thought she could tell him who he could and couldn't sing with. But he would never tell her, it would only end in tears, and he feared it would be his.

* * *

The next day, as Finn walked down the hall, he spotted Rachel opening her locker. He said goodbye to his football friends and made his way towards her. He tapped her on her left shoulder and then walked around the the other side of her so she looked over the wrong shoulder. He then leant against the locker to her right.

Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw it was Finn who had tapped her.

"Hey." Finn smiled back to her. "What's new with you?"

"Not much really." Rachel shrugged.

"Are you excited for prom?"

"Very." Rachel smiled excitedly. "I got hardly any sleep last night because I was trying to decide what solo I should sing."

"Did you decide?"

Rachel shook her head no. "There were too many options to decide in just one night."

This made Finn smile. He always loved how passionate she was about singing. Even if she was just singing for Glee club, the song always had to be great and her vocals perfect.

"Do you think you'll be singing at prom?" Rachel asked as she pulled her books from the locker.

"Probably not." Finn shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because all the school will be there." Finn said as if it was obvious. "I don't want to sing in front of the football team, they'll think I'm a loser."

"Finn, high school isn't a popularity contest." Rachel assured him, closing her locker door as she did. "If you love singing, then do it! In three years' time, you won't care about any of those guys on the football team, but you _will_ regret not doing what you love because you were scared some stupid Neanderthals would judge you."

Finn smiled down at her as they began walking down the hall. "You know, if you ever change your mind about wanting to be on Broadway, you could always be a motivational speaker."

Rachel laughed at that. "That's a great idea, but I think I'll stick with Broadway for now." They walked in a comfortable silence for a moment. "So, will you and Quinn be going for Prom King and Queen?"

"We haven't really spoke about it yet." Finn said with a casual shrug. "But it's Quinn's dream so I guess so."

Rachel frowned at that and stayed quiet for a moment. Finn picked up on that and assumed it was because she still had feelings for him.

"You haven't spoke about it?" Rachel repeated a few moments later.

"No, we haven't." Finn clarified. "Why?" Finn could see Rachel looking confused, he just didn't understand why.

"It's just, those posters suggest otherwise." Rachel pointed to the wall across the hall.

Finn followed Rachel's gaze where his eyes landed on a poster taped to the wall. He instantly recognised the faces on it to be Quinn and himself. He walked over to it to get a closer look, followed by Rachel.

The writing on it said, _'Quinn and Finn for Prom King and Queen' _and it had a picture of Quinn with a Queen's crown photo-shopped on her head and Finn with a King's crown. Finn pulled it from the wall and looked at it with Rachel peering from behind him.

"I should go to class." Rachel said over Finn's shoulder. "I'll see you later, Your Highness."

Finn looked at Rachel who smiled at him playfully before walking away. Finn watched her walk down the corridor in her usual confident stride. Her stride was interrupted when a cheerleader strutted past her, knocking Rachel's shoulder as she did. Unfazed, Rachel carried on walking, but Finn's eyes clung to the cheerleader.

She walked with a confident strut like she owned the school and everyone in it. The bottom of her cheerleading uniform brushed against her thighs as she swayed her hips. Everyone parted like the red sea to make a path for her when she walked by. So, she was just like any other cheerleader but with a lot more attitude.

That's not what got Finn's attention though. Finn stared at her with his mouth hanging open slightly as she walked straight up to him.

"Hey, honey." Quinn smiled when she reached him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"What's this?" Finn pointed to her clothing in surprise.

"What? Is there something on my uniform?" Quinn asked innocently. She began to brush off imaginary specks of dirt and smooth non-existent creases.

"No, let me rephrase that." Finn corrected himself. "Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I have cheerleading practise tonight." Quinn told him as if he had asked the dumbest question.

Finn frowned in confusion, trying to think back to all his recent conversations with Quinn to make sure she hadn't told him she was on the cheerleading team when he wasn't listening. His mind came up empty so he tried to get answers again.

"I thought you had quit the Cheerios."

"I did." Quinn nodded and began to examine her nails. "But then I rejoined. I told you I went to talk to Sue yesterday."

"You never told me why though." Finn reminded her, still surprised that Quinn was an official Cheerio again.

"Because Glee club started and then you never asked again." Quinn argued, like he was in the wrong.

"Shouldn't we have discussed it before you joined?"

"I don't see why." Quinn shrugged folded her arms across her chest.

"How about because I'm your boyfriend?" Finn said in annoyance.

"How does this even effect you?" Quinn asked, not seeing what the big deal was in the slightest.

"Because when you're on the Cheerios you become Sue's little puppy, and I don't like that."

"You know, I joined the Cheerios for _us_, not just me."

"How does this benefit us?" Finn asked with a frown on his face._  
_

"Because being on the Cheerios automatically puts me to the top of the social ladder. We have a better chance of being voted for Prom King and Queen if we're both popular." Quinn explained her plan excitedly.

"I've also been meaning to talk to you about that." Finn remembered. "What's this?"

Finn held up the poster asking people to vote for Quinn and himself. Quinn looked at it and then smiled proudly.

"They're to get people to vote for us." She said. "Do you like them?"

"Why are they up?"

"You know, Finn, for someone I'm trying to do a favour for you really do complain a lot." Quinn said with a cheeky smile.

Before Finn could answer, Puck walked behind Quinn, looking at her cheerleading uniform in surprise. He interrupted their conversation by commenting on it.

"Congrats on the return to the Cheerios." He said without stopping to chat.

"Thank you, Puck." Quinn made a point of it as she shouted back, emphasising the point that someone had complimented her, she then turned back to Finn. "Isn't it weird that Puck is happy for me but my own boyfriend isn't?"

Finn's face softened slightly. "I am happy for you, Quinn, I really am. It's just, I think we should discuss these things before you do them."

"But I thought it would be what you wanted." Quinn stepped closer to Finn slightly.

"It would have been if it makes you happy. But, I think one of the major problems in our relationship is lack of communication. When we make decisions without consulting each other, it usually ends in an argument, which, needless to say, isn't healthy."

Quinn sighed and moving closer to Finn so that their bodies were just inches apart. She smiled up at him and said, "I get that, and I'm sorry, I won't make decisions without you again."

"Thank you." Finn smiled and took Quinn's hand in his.

"By the way, I like that you're trying to fix our relationship. I always thought that you didn't really care if we broke or not, and that if we did, you'd just bounce back and be fine."

"Of course I care." Finn assured her as he pulled her closer to him so their bodies were touching. "Because I love you."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the sound of him saying that. It was nice to hear him say and it made her heart beat faster. "I love you, too."

Finn looked at Quinn's lips that suddenly looked irresistible to him. When he looked back to her eyes, they were looking at his lips. Taking the hint, he slowly leant down to kiss her. When their lips were only centimetres apart, the bell rang, ruining their moment. They both laughed at the inconvenience to try and mask their disappointment. Quinn grabbed Finn's t-shirt and pulled him down to kiss her. When she pulled away, they were both smiling.

"I'll see you later, Finn." Quinn smiled at him and began to walk down the corridor.

Meanwhile, Puck and Rachel watched from behind the corner, each of their hearts breaking at the sight of the people they love loving someone else. Rachel immediately turned to Puck.

"I think it's time for part 2 of our plan."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Unfortunately, this is just a filler-chapter that I tried to make as entertaining as possible. Next chapter will hopefully be better. Sorry for any mistakes, this hasn't been proof-read. Also, as promised, no more Fuinn scenes from now on. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You're late, Berry."

"I know, Puckerman." Rachel walked over to Puck on the park bench and sat next to him.

"Can you try and be on time for once?" Puck said in annoyance.

"Oh, I'm getting a punctuality lecture from the guy who's never arrived at school on time in his life." Rachel said with an eye roll.

"Can we just get started?" Puck said impatiently, tired of arguing with Rachel every time they met up.

They were meeting to discuss part two of their plan. After seeing Finn and Quinn acting like a happy couple, it had made them much more determined to break them up. Puck was incredibly jealous of his best friend, and Rachel was incredibly jealous of the pretty blonde. The sooner they could break up Finn and Quinn, the better.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Puck asked after a moments silence.

"I was thinking jealousy." Rachel suggested.

"Jealousy?"

"If they see us with other people, they'll get jealous. When they get jealous, they'll realise they still have feelings for us. When they realise they still have feelings for us, they'll break up." Rachel explained the steps in her plan.

"What've we got to lose?" Puck said with a shrug. Rachel frowned when he wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. "So, we've just got to get a date?"

"Well, we need to _show_ them." Rachel informed him. "So, we'll take someone to prom."

"So, I have to take you to prom?" Puck asked, frowning at the idea.

Rachel laughed at the idea, causing Puck to frown more. "Please, Noah, we have to at least make it realistic."

"What? We've been out before." Puck reminded her defensively.

"Yes, and you couldn't keep hold of me for a week." Rachel reminded him, causing him to scowl. "No. We need to go with other people."

"I don't know if you've noticed, Rachel, but you don't exactly have guys fighting over you." Puck said with a smirk.

"And I don't know if you've noticed, Puck, but you have pointless one-night-stands all the time. Do you see Quinn getting jealous of them?" Rachel retorted. Puck bringing up the fact that no boys wanted to date her was a low-blow.

"What's your point, Berry?" Puck growled. He and Rachel always seemed to argue whenever they spoke.

"You'll need to take someone who's either close to Quinn, or an ex-girlfriend. Or both."

"Well who are you going with?" Puck asked, looking for inspiration.

"I was thinking Sam. He's a nice guy, and though he's not really my type, it's not so insane that it's unbelievable."

"And how will you get Sam to take you?" Puck asked with an amused smirk. Only someone with a death-wish or Finn would date Rachel.

"OK, I know this is risky." Rachel hesitated, almost afraid to tell Puck the rest of her plan. "But I was thinking we tell him the plan."

"Are you crazy?" Puck asked in surprise. "What if he tells people? They won't understand why we're doing it! They'll just think we're mean and selfish!"

Rachel sighed. "I know, but we can give him the benefit of the doubt. Sam's a nice guy, I'm sure if we explain our plan to him and ask him kindly not to tell anyone he'll agree."

Puck sighed and ran hand through his mohawk. "You better be right." He said sternly.

"So, who are you going to take to prom?" Rachel asked, moving away from the hot seat.

"Santana." Puck said quietly.

"Are you kidding? She has the biggest mouth in the school. She'll just walk right way and tell Quinn what we're doing."

"No she won't." Puck said confidently. "I have something to hold against her."

"So, you're going to blackmail her?" Rachel said in distaste.

"That I am."

"Well, while you're doing _that_," Rachel said as she stood up. "I have to go. No offence, but I have better things to be doing on a Friday night than sit in a park with you."

Puck smirked at her cockiness. "Better things like what? Singing in front of a camera so you can upload it to the internet?"

Rachel scowled at him and stormed angrily away. Puck watched and chuckled to himself as he watched her dramatic exit. He then stood up and walked into the other direction.

* * *

Rachel stared at her phone screen, looking at the number that she had already dialled. All she had to do was click 'call' and she would know the fate of _Operation Happily Ever After. _She didn't know why she was so nervous, but if her pounding heart was any indication, she was. It was probably because she had spent so long getting the people in the Glee Club to like her, but now, if they found out about her and Puck's plan, they would think of her as selfish and self-centred again.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath to prepare herself. She then hit dial and brought the phone to her ear. It only took a couple of rings before Sam answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, it's Rachel. Rachel Berry." Rachel said in her usual chipper voice.

Sam laughed slightly, almost nervously it sounded to Rachel. "I only know one Rachel. And by now, through no fault of my own, I'd know the sound of your voice anywhere."

Rachel frowned, though she knew Sam couldn't see her. "Ignoring your rude implication that I talk a lot, I need your help."

"Why would you need _my_ help?" Confusion was the only thing Rachel could hear in his voice.

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Rachel said enthusiastically. "I need you to take me to prom."

There was a shocked silence at the other end of the line. Rachel looked at her screen to check that the call was still going. Eventually, she broke the silenc by saying. "Sam, are you there?"

"I'm here." Sam confirmed. "I'm just confused."

"About what?"

"Rachel, we never speak. Like, _never. _I've been warned never to speak to you, and honestly, you scare me a little." Sam explained. Rachel frowned again at his offensive comments. "But you want me to take you to prom."

"I only want you to take me because I have ulterior motives. It has _nothing _to do with me enjoying your company." Rachel had to try and get a dig in at him as a form of revenge."

"OK..." Sam drawled. "Then why should I?"

"You're going to think I'm insane," Rachel said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"I think you ran that risk a long time ago." Sam commented, causing Rachel to frown yet again. "Honestly, I don't think anything you say will surprise me."

"OK," Rachel took a deep breath. "I need you to take me to prom to make Finn jealous."

"Not this crap again." Sam breathed. Rachel chose to ignore him.

"Puck's in on it too."

"What's you making Finn jealous got to do with Puck?"

"We're trying to break Finn and Quinn up." Rachel informed him. "So that I can date Finn and Puck can date Quinn."

"Puck still likes Quinn?" Sam asked, the confusion in his voice turning into surprise.

"Yes. As part of our plan we want to make them jealous, so I need you to take me to prom."

"Why would I get involved though?" Sam asked.

"I'll pay you." Rachel said weakly. "I'll pay for your prom ticket."

"I'm not some kind of male escort, Rachel." Sam said in a frustrated tone.

"I know you aren't." Rachel said earnestly. "But please, Sam, I'm desperate here. I _know _Finn and I are meant to be together, but I need your help to show him."

She heard Sam sigh into the phone and braced herself for his answer.

"Fine." He said eventually. "I'll help. But not for your money. I'll help because I agree that you and Finn should be together, instead of Finn and Quinn."

"Really? You'll help?" Rachel asked to confirm.

"Yes."

"Thank you _so_ much Sam! You really are a great guy!"

"No problem, Rachel." Sam said with a small laugh. "I'll see you monday."

Rachel said goodbye and put the phone down with a grin on her face. This plan may work our after all.

* * *

Puck walked towards the choir room on Monday morning to meet Santana. He was sure she would help him, but he couldn't help feeling nervous because Rachel was right: Santana had a big mouth.

When he had asked her to meet him, she didn't sound very enthusiastic. Then again, it was just over text.

**Do me a favour, meet me in the choir room Monday morning at 8? -Puck**

He had sent her on Saturday morning. His reply was almost instant.

_**Whatever, Puckerman. -San.**_

As he turned the corner of the hall, he saw Quinn opening her locker. A smile instantly played on his lips just at the sight of her. He tried to conceal it so he didn't look like an idiot, but it was hard. Just as he decided it was no use, the smile would have to stay, Finn approached Quinn and began a conversation with her.

Seeing the smile on Quinn's face was great, but Puck wanted more than anything for it to be directed at him. This gave him more confidence as he swerved into the choir room.

Santana was already there, sat on one of the front row seats. She was staring at her nails with little interest, and she barely even looked up when Puck walked into the room. He kicked the door closed behind him so no one would eavesdrop and walked towards her.

"What's this about, Puck?" She asked, already bored by the sounds of it.

"I need your help with something."

"Look, if you want a quickie in the janitors closet, you've come to the wrong girl, I don't do that any more."

"That's not what this is about." Puck said with an amused smile.

"Then what?"

"You're coming with me to prom." Puck demanded, as if there was no question about it.

Santana burst out laughing. "Why would I do that?"

"To make Quinn jealous so that she'll realise she still likes me and break up with Finn."

Santana quirked an eyebrow in surprise and for the first time since Puck arrived, she actually looked interested.

"You want to win Quinn back?" She asked. Puck nodded in reply, but this was greeted by laughter from Santana.

"It's not funny." Puck scowled. "Rachel and I know that Finn and Quinn don't belong together. They belong with us. So, we're doing something about it and winning them back."

"You've teamed up with the hobbit? This just gets better and better." Santana sniggered.

"Look, Rachel and I have been trying to come between them for over a week. Needless to say it hasn't worked. Rachel suggested jealousy may help and I think it's a good idea. We're going to break them up so that Rachel can have Finn and I can have Quinn."

"You do realise that Q is one of my best friends, and as soon as we're done here, I'm going to go and tell her that man-hands is trying to get with her man."

"No you won't." Puck said confidently.

"And why wouldn't I?" Santana asked, not liking being told what she could and couldn't do.

"Because as easy as it would be for you to tell Quinn that, it'll be just as easy for me to tell the rest of the school that you're a lesbian with a capital 'L'" Santana's smile faded and her face dropped. "That's right. I know that you're in love with Brittany, and I also know that you don't want anyone to know."

"That's not true." Santana lied unconvincingly.

"You know it is, Santana. Which is why you're coming to prom with me, and you're not going to tell Quinn our plan."

Santana thought for a moment, though she knew that she didn't have a choice. She hated being blackmailed, especially when it was by Noah Puckerman.

"What's in this for me?" She asked.

"Well, I know you want to be prom Queen." Puck replied. "I'll be your King. Because, let's face it, you only have a chance at becoming Queen when you have a King."

Santana contemplated her options for a moment. Puck allowed her to sit in silence for a few minutes while she thought about it. Eventually, he held out a hand for her to shake.

"Do we have a deal?"


End file.
